NCIlight
by JibbsForever
Summary: Bella is really a Gibbs. She is in Wit-Sec. Jibbs possible Tiva and McAbby. Bad summary - Decent Story


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Twilight

My name is Isabella Marie Gibbs, but at the moment I go by Bella Swan. I haven't seen my parents since I was 8 and I'm now 18. It's been an exceptionally long 10 years.

When I was 8 my uncle John, my mothers' brother, was brutally murdered in his home, which I happened to be staying in at the time. I have been in WIT-SEC ever since, waiting for the call allowing me to go home.

I live with my dad's brother, my uncle, Charlie but I used to live with Aunt Rene. They are great but they aren't my real parents. Can you imagine living with family who aren't your parents, but having to call them Mom and Dad.

My real parents are NCIS Special Agent and Director Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Shepherd. Mom didn't want me to go to Uncle Johns but she had a conference in Paris and Dad had to go as her security detail and Aunt Abby was on her honeymoon with Uncle Timmy although I usually call him Uncle Probie.

I live in the small rainy town of Forks Washington, which exists under a near constant cover of clouds. I hope I can go home soon; I really miss everyone back home. Maybe the call will come soon.

I was just visiting my fiancé, Edward Cullen, and his family. They are all 'Vegetarian' Vampires so it is safe to be around them. I quickly head home, get changed and head down to La Push.

La Push is the reservation on the outskirts of Forks and home of my Best Friend, Jacob Black. I arrive at his house and knock on the door. Billy greets me and tells me Jacob will be here in a minute.

The phone rings and Billy goes to answer it, a few minutes later he comes back holding the phone,

"Bella, it's someone called Jenny Shepherd, says your dad told her you were here?"

"Ok," I take the phone from him, "Mom!"

"_Bella, you can come home."_

"Really? Wait! What about Edward?"

"_Who's Edward?"_

"My Fiancé," I mutter

"_I'll make sure the agent picking you up knows he's coming. I'll see you tonight."_

"Bye Mom, tell Dad I can't wait to see him!" I hang up the phone

"Bella, that wasn't Rene, why did you call her Mom?"

"I have a lot of explaining to do. Meet me at my house in an hour, with Jacob and Seth."

"See you in an hour Bella."

I drive straight home and call Edward and ask him and his family to meet me at mine in an hour. I start to pack all my belongings into my bags and Charlie comes upstairs,

"Hey Bells,"

"Hey Uncle Charlie,"

"You aloud to call me that?"

"Yeah, I got the all clear, an agent will pick me and Edward up later."

"I'll really miss you."

"Me too. But it's been so long since I've been home. The last time was just a flying visit with Rene." Then I remember I promised to call if something like this were to happen when I was in Forks. "Dad give me the phone. I have to call aunt Rene."

He hands me the phone and I dial the all to familiar number,

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Aunt Rene!"

"_Bella, I take it this means you're going home?"_

"Yeah, it's been so long. I will call you as much as I can but I do have a wedding to plan."

"_Will I still be invited?"_

"Of course Aunt Rene. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Bella,"

I hang up the phone and set about packing the rest of my stuff up. Soon it's time and everyone is at what used to be my house, the vampires sitting as far away from the 2 werewolves as possible.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I called you here." I say and they nod, "It's to tell you the truth. The truth about who I am. My real name is Isabella Marie Gibbs and I'm in WIT-SEC but I get to go home today. It'll be sad to go but I haven't been home in years, so I'd like to apologise to you all for lying to you, but I hope you can forgive me."

Edward is sat stock still in shock, I really should have told him before but how does that conversation go. 'Oh and by the way I'm not who you think I am but I still love you' I don't think so.

I wait for Edward to say something. Then suddenly he says

"Can I come with you?" Thank god he still wants to be with me.

"Yeah. We leave as soon as the agent picks me up."

"I'll go home and grab some clothes. I'll be back asap." And with that he leaves. I bid farewell to the werewolves, making them promise to come to my wedding.

Soon it's time for the agent to arrive. There is a knock at the door as I carry the last of my things downstairs. Stood at the door is a man I haven't seen in years.

"Dad!" I exclaim

"Bella, honey it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too dad. Now lets go home


End file.
